


Better Together

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [43]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Flirty Arguments, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tyrus - Freeform, baby photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Fic request ~ TJ and Cyrus argue over which one of them was cuter as a baby.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I've got some more Tyrus for you... I'm slowly making my way through all the requests I received while I was taking a break from writing, so hopefully I'll be posting more frequently for the next weeks. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, all comments and kudos are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

“Are you serious?” TJ asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief as he looked down at Cyrus, his arm slung around the younger boy’s shoulders. “You really think you were a cuter baby than me?”

Cyrus shrugged, the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. They were watching TV on TJ’s couch, snuggled close together beneath the warmth of an old, fraying blanket, and Cyrus’ cheek was pressed comfortably against his boyfriend’s chest, rising and falling in time with TJ’s steady breaths. He couldn’t remember how the debate had started – maybe it was the diaper commercial with all the grinning, drooling babies – but TJ had started to rant about his unbeatable adorableness as a child, so Cyrus had purposely challenged him for the fun of it.  

“I had curly hair!” TJ exclaimed, his face slowly turning red as his voice grew louder and more insistent. “White-blond curly hair. Like a freaking angel! You really think you were cuter than an  _angel_ , Underdog? I mean, you’re gorgeous, but come on…”

Cyrus swallowed back laughter and shrugged again. “My family says I had the fluffiest hair they’d ever seen, and the biggest, brownest eyes… Like Bambi. You really think you were cuter than  _Bambi_?”

“Yeah,” TJ said, but Cyrus could see the beginnings of doubt creeping into his expression.

“Okay. Prove it.”

“What?”

“Show me your baby photos, and I’ll show you mine. That way we can settle the debate.”

TJ squirmed, his lips pressed into a thin, anxious line. “Do you even have any baby photos with you?” he asked uncertainly.

“My mom has some on her Facebook,” Cyrus replied with a smug smile.

“Right.”

“What’s wrong? Scared you’re gonna lose?”

The doubt on TJ’s face was gone in an instant, replaced by the kind of fierce determination he always wore before a basketball game. Cyrus couldn’t help but giggle at his boyfriend’s competitive rage; it was hilariously ridiculous, and oh so endearing… As soon as this silly debate was finished, he was going to grab TJ’s stupid face and kiss him senseless.

“My mom keeps the photo album in her bedroom,” TJ said, jumping to his feet so quickly that Cyrus’ head smacked the couch in his absence. “I’ll be back in a second!”

When he returned, he was carrying a large, cream-coloured book with the words ‘Family Photos’ embroidered in golden letters on the cover. Cyrus’ heart pinched at the image of his tough, stone-faced boyfriend holding something so sentimental. He wondered if he and TJ would have a similar book one day, full to the brim with photos of their  _own_  family. Maybe it was too early to be thinking about things like that, but he didn’t care; a future with TJ was something he longed for more than anything.

“Okay.” TJ dropped the album onto the coffee table with a thud, startling Cyrus out of his daydreams. “Have you got the photos on your phone?”

“I’ll find them now.”

His mom had an entire album on Facebook dedicated to him, so he was able to find the photos straight away. After a quick scroll, he chose the cutest one he could find – a photo of him in a turquoise t-shirt and dungarees, a gummy smile brightening his chubby face as he reached for the camera.

“Here,” he said, handing the phone to his boyfriend in exchange for the photo album. “You ready?”

TJ nodded. “Bring it on, Goodman.”

On the count of three, Cyrus opened the album while TJ looked down at the phone. The first photo he was greeted with featured all four of the Kippens – including a miniature Amber with pigtails – and as soon as his eyes landed on TJ, his heart melted. He was wearing a white hoodie that fell past his knees, and his curly hair was sticking up in all directions, creating the illusion of a frizzy halo above his head. Even back then, there was a gleam of mischief in his green eyes, shooting daggers at the camera as if he were saying “I told you so” to a future Cyrus.

“You win,” he said, tearing his eyes away from the photo to meet the inevitable triumph on TJ’s face. But when he saw his boyfriend on the opposite end of the couch, he realised he wasn’t basking in his victory like he’d expected. Instead, he was staring at the photo of Cyrus with watery eyes and the softest smile he’d ever seen.

“Are you kidding me?” TJ asked, his voice a whisper. He glanced up at Cyrus with a shake of his head. “Nothing in the world is cuter than this photo of you.”

Cyrus grinned. “Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you saying I win?”

“Without a doubt.” TJ reached across the couch and grabbed his hand, sweeping a thumb across Cyrus’ knuckles that sent a pleasant shiver up his arm. “You were beautiful then, and you’re beautiful now. How the hell do I deserve you?”

A dreamy sigh escaped his lips. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Are you serious? You are  _definitely_ a better person than me.”

“Let’s not start another debate,” Cyrus said, his stomach swooping with laughter as he squeezed TJ’s hand. “We’re better together. That’s all that matters, right?”

TJ smiled and kissed his cheek. “Right.”


End file.
